A “chat bot” or “bot” is an artificially intelligent software program that uses natural language processing to simulate intelligent conversation with end users via auditory or textual methods. “Bots” can have conversations with people (e.g., customers of a business) via various communication channels and automate tasks such as hotel booking or order delivery. Bots can help people order food, shop for clothes, save money and find restaurants. For example, a bot can help a person manage her money by showing her bank balance and upcoming bills. As another example, a bot can inform a person about the weather around her. Many bots are programmed to act like humans so that when a person interacts with them it feels like asking another person for help.
Today, developing a bot is not a simple task. Rather, developing a bot is typically a complex task that requires the skills of one or more seasoned software developers. These developers must understand both the programming language needed to code the bot (e.g., C#, Java, or the like) as well as the various communication protocols that may be used by the bot to communicate over one or more communication channels. Furthermore, even after a bot is developed, there are other issues and challenges associated with running the bot including but not limited to debugging and testing the bot, hosting the bot, maintaining the bot, implementing security for the bot, and the like.